


Чужие мечты как лекарство от горя

by Suoh



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сакаегучи тесно и душно дома, а Абе ест тайяки, начиная с головы, и ненавидит число восемьдесят.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужие мечты как лекарство от горя

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Paume  
> Написано на [споконную олимпиаду](http://spokonbattle.diary.ru/?tag=5352275)

Единственная женщина в семье Сакаегучи Юто — это его старшая сестра Вакако. Ей семнадцать лет, она носит школьную форму старшей школы и по утрам прячет от братьев распухшие красные глаза за стеклами очков. Она забывает воткнуть в розетку рисоварку и криво завязывает отцу галстук. Потом отец украдкой завязывает его сам, перед зеркалом. 

За столом Вакако старается много говорить и смеяться, только голос у нее иногда срывается, и тогда Сакаегучи пробует поддержать разваливающийся разговор. 

Девятилетний Юки почти все время молчит и уходит, едва отложив палочки. Вчера Вакако чуть не забыла забрать его с тренировки и все еще чувствует себя виноватой. Она встает и берет Юки за руку.

— Хочешь данго, Юки? Я дам тебе, подожди! — но Юки высвобождает свою ладонь и отворачивается.

— Не хочу.

Слышно, как он поднимается наверх в свою комнату и захлопывает дверь. В уголках глаз Вакако стоят слезы, она вытирает их рукавом.

— Ничего, — говорит она. — Все наладится. Да, папа?

Отец кладет руки на колени. Он гладко выбрит, и от него приятно пахнет одеколоном, только под глазами у него мешки, а на щеке едва заметная царапина от бритвы — дрогнула утром рука.

— Конечно, Вакако. — Отец делает глоток из темной бутылки «Асахи», точно такой же, как и все те, которые мама ставила перед ним по пятницам. — Все будет хорошо, мы привыкнем. Правда, Юто?

Сакаегучи жует кусочек омлета, оттягивая ответ. Он избегает смотреть в сторону алтаря, потому что там не должно быть этой фотографии — не было еще неделю назад.

— Да. — Сакаегучи откашливается. — Да, я… Я тоже так думаю.

— Как твоя тренировка? — интересуется отец. Вакако моет посуду, шум воды заглушает часть звуков, но рукав к глазам она подносит слишком часто.

— Отлично, просто замечательно. Готовимся к игре через две недели. — Сакаегучи немного молчит. — Думаю, что буду играть. Почти наверняка.

Теперь отец пытается улыбаться, а голос его звучит делано бодро и радостно.

— Здорово! — он подвигается ближе к Сакаегучи и кладет ему руку на плечо. — Мы придем посмотреть на тебя. Да, Вакако?

Вакако чуть не роняет тарелку, которую она вытирает синим полотенцем.

— Конечно, придем, Юто. Все втроем. Хочешь, я принесу камеру?

Сакаегучи пугается. Он не был на тренировке ни вчера, ни сегодня, просто бродил по улочкам, закинув за спину спортивную сумку. Вчера он ел фисташковое мороженое, а продавщица, которая заметила у него чехол для биты, спросила, на какой позиции он играет. «Первая или вторая база», — ответил Сакаегучи, и тут же ушел, стыдясь сам себя.

Чужие сочувствующие взгляды невыносимы, и хочется попросить команду, чтобы не переставали смеяться, стоит ему войти в раздевалку. 

— Не нужно камеру, — говорит Сакаегучи. — И не стоит приходить, всего лишь тренировочная игра, ничего особенного, правда.

Отец сникает — не получилось уцепиться за ниточку обыденного разговора. Вакако все-таки роняет что-то из посуды — прозрачный стакан — и опускается на корточки, чтобы собрать осколки. Сакаегучи поднимается помочь ей, но она качает головой.

— Не нужно, Юто, я справлюсь, — и собирает острые прозрачные фрагменты в ладонь.

Сакаегучи замирает посреди кухни, он чувствует себя потерянным и окончательно сбитым с толку. За окном еще светло и совсем не поздно, а во всем доме пахнет благовониями, и запах отчаянно не желает выветриваться. Сакаегучи кажется, что он пропитался им насквозь. Хочется наружу, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха.

— Куда ты? — кричит ему из кухни сестра, когда он оказывается в прихожей.

— Пройдусь, — неясно отвечает он, натягивая ношеные кеды. — Я скоро.

— Вернись, пожалуйста, до темноты.

Сакаегучи снимает с вешалки легкую куртку, надевает ее, и чувствует в кармане что-то круглое и плотное — мячик. Это тот самый, который он бросил в дом на последней официальной игре, а потом забрал на память. Хорошая была игра.

Сейчас мячик кажется ему грязным и потрепанным, совершенно не нужным, но Сакаегучи засовывает его обратно и толкает дверь на улицу.

Зачем-то он доходит до самой школы, хотя это верный способ натолкнуться на кого-то из знакомых. Дважды обходит здание и покупает тайяки в лавке. Сакаегучи откусывает рыбине голову, и сладкий бобовый крем едва не вытекает наружу. Сакаегучи откусывает хвост, и из-за угла выворачивает Абе Такая. Он, как всегда, насупленный и с головы до ног бейсбольный. Вернее, от кончиков кроссовок до белой кепки. Сакегучи уверен, что у него в сумке лежат шиповки.

Сакаегучи не уверен, что Абе помнит, как его зовут, но все равно здоровается, когда тот подходит ближе.

— Привет.

Абе сначала долго смотрит на него, потом кивает.

— Привет, Сакаегучи. — Сакаегучи приятно удивлен. — Вкусно? — Абе кивает на обезглавленную и лишенную хвоста тайяки.

— Вкусно. Есть с бобовым кремом, а есть с шоколадом.

Абе покупает тайяки с сыром и методично ест ее, начиная с головы.

— Идешь с тренировки? — спрашивает Сакаегучи. Все в параллели знают, что Абе играет в хорошей команде и что он кэтчер, слишком часто ему приходится объяснять происхождение своих синяков. 

— Ага. — Абе мрачнеет. — Мой питчер ушел пораньше, и меня тоже отправили, а так шел бы позже. — Он засовывает в рот остатки хвоста. — Слушай, ты же тоже играешь?

— Играю, — неохотно признается Сакаегучи. — Только я не питчер.

— Да и не важно! — отмахивается Абе. — Может, побросаем мяч? Тут и поле рядом есть.

Сакаегучи не хочется брать в руки мяч, но возвращаться к алтарю и разбитому стакану не хочется еще больше, поэтому он соглашается. 

Они лезут через забор. Абе — одним махом, а Сакаегучи — осторожно, стараясь не порвать «приличные» джинсы. У Абе, конечно, находится вторая перчатка, а Сакаегучи молчит про мяч у себя в кармане.

Сначала они перебрасываются молча, постепенно расходятся все на большее расстояние, но наконец Сакаегучи не выдерживает этой тишины, которой и так предостаточно дома.

— Какой он, твой питчер?

— Ужасный, — немедленно отвечает Абе. А подумав, продолжает: — Хотя, наверное, не очень. Талантливый, это точно, но невыносимый.

Сакаегучи отмечает про себя, что наверняка многие одноклассники назвали бы невыносимым самого Абе — излишне серьезного, не очень общительного и временами сурового. Сакаегучи невольно смеется своей мысли, а Абе останавливается, не успев бросить мяч.

— Что смешного?

— Ничего. А сколько ему лет, питчеру твоему?

— Пятнадцать скоро, — Абе бросает мяч слишком сильно, и Сакаегучи приходится отступить на несколько шагов назад, чтобы поймать.

Самому Абе, скорее всего, тринадцать, если он родился не в апреле. Сакаегучи пытается представить себе это бэттери, и у него не получается. В голове проносится мысль, что он посмотрел бы на их игру. Или сыграл бы против них.

— А ты на какой позиции?

— Базовый, обычно вторая, но иногда и первая.

Они еще немного молчат. Абе кидает, а Сакаегучи неловко оступается, но поймать ему все равно удается. Он поднимается на ноги и видит возле себя на земле еще один мяч – тот, который выпал из кармана. Сакаегучи отряхивает его и кладет обратно.

— Ты тоже? — спрашивает вдруг Абе. — Тоже носишь с собой мяч, чтобы покидать, если будет возможность?

Сакаегучи представляет себе Абе, который безуспешно предлагает случайным встречным покидать мяч, и его питчера, взрослого и безликого, который отказывается признавать авторитет кэтчера-тринадцатилетки. Картинка получается живая, почти настоящая.

— Нет, случайно вышло. — Сакаегучи бросает обратно Абе. — Кстати, вы играете в эти или в следующие выходные. Должны же играть?

— Играем, — отвечает Абе. — С Сайтама Пэрротс. Дурацкое название.

— Есть немного. Восемьдесят процентов, что вы победите? Похоже на правду?

Абе морщится и вколачивает мяч в перчатку.

— Ненавижу число восемьдесят.

Сакаегучи очень хочется спросить почему, но он не решается. Это как если бы у него спросили, почему он пропускает тренировки, поэтому он просто поправляет себя:

— Тогда восемьдесят один. — И добавляет: — Может, я приду посмотреть, как вы их сделаете.

Из чьего-то раскрытого окна слышатся звуки телевизора, и Сакаегучи узнает открывающую тему девятичасовой дорамы. Он напрочь забыл о времени. Еще не совсем стемнело, но когда он доберется до дома, будут уже густые сумерки. Вакако переживает, и ей, наверное, одиноко. Сакаегучи становится неловко, что он бросил их, чтобы побыть наедине со своим горем. Оно не его — общее.

— Мне пора, — говорит он. — Меня могут хватиться.

— Мать будет ворчать? — понимающе отвечает Абе.

— Почти, — уклончиво произносит Сакаегучи, сглатывая в горле комок.

— Могу дойти с тобой до дома и сказать, что ты из-за меня задержался.

Сакаегучи снова хочется отказаться, но Абе настойчивый и упрямый, а еще честный и прямой. Сакаегучи понимает, что хотел бы иметь такого друга и что сейчас не нужно говорить «нет» и отказываться от помощи. В компании Абе интересно и мрачные мысли уступают место другим. Про Абе можно строить догадки, и за ним можно просто наблюдать.

Еще Сакаегучи смутно кажется, что Абе бы очень пригодился кто-то, кто будет протягивать нить между ним и остальным миром, который не всегда понимает, что на свете нет ничего лучше бейсбола, и который иногда косится на Абе с подозрением.

Пока они идут к дому, Сакаегучи узнает, что Абе может говорить много и очень эмоционально, главное – найти тему. Они обсуждают прошлогодний Кошиэн, и Абе на полном серьезе заявляет, что однажды окажется там. Сакаегучи неловко переубеждать его.

Абе сам замечает табличку с фамилией возле ворот и останавливается. Ждет, пока Сакаегучи позвонит в дверь.

Вакако открывает дверь, в руке у нее все то же синее полотенце. 

— О, — говорит она. — Ты друг Юто? — Абе кланяется.

— Это Абе Такая, — говорит Сакаегучи и думает, что это должно все объяснять. — Мы в параллельных классах.

— Простите, что задержал Сакае… Юто, — церемонно говорит Абе. — Это моя вина, что я не уследил за временем.

Вакако улыбается, и впервые за эти дни это искренне. Она мнет полотенце и поправляет очки.

— Ничего страшного. Мы бы позвали тебя поужинать, — извиняется она, — если бы не было так поздно. Твоя мама не будет беспокоиться?

— Все в порядке, спасибо! — Абе снова кланяется. — Приходи на игру в выходные.

— Приду, — и Сакаегучи уверен в том, что придет.

Абе прощается, вежливо и серьезно, и исчезает в темноте за воротами. Вакако задумчиво прислоняется к косяку. 

— Я обманул тебя и отца, — признается Сакаегучи. — Я не был на тренировке. Вчера не был и сегодня тоже. Но я пойду завтра и извинюсь перед тренером. Я хочу играть, мне лучше, когда я играю.

Вакако ничуть не удивлена, она мягко подталкивает Сакаегучи у входа в дом, запирает за ними дверь.

— Извинись обязательно, — отзывается она. — А если игра и правда вдруг будет, то разреши мне прийти. — И добавляет: — Хороший парень этот Абе Такая.

— Наверное, — соглашается Сакаегучи. — Так оно и есть.

Он впервые опускается на колени перед алтарем и смотрит на фото — мама смеется. Сакаегучи рассказывает ей, как прошел день: рассказывает про Абе, про его питчера и про огромную мечту попасть на Кошиэн.

Ему кажется, что дома свежо и прохладно — так же, как вечером на бейсбольном поле.


End file.
